


High School Sweethearts

by LadyFrehley



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrehley/pseuds/LadyFrehley
Summary: While visiting Cadillac High School in 1975, the guitarists both have a secret they decide they want to get off their chests...





	High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece about my two favourite men confessing secrets to each other~

The school gym was silent, pitch black, and devoid of any life. This was to be expected on a Thursday night at 11 PM. The band had finished performing for the kids of Cadillac High a few hours prior, but the guitarists had managed to sneak away soon afterward to explore their new surroundings. Of course, they were questioned by a suspicious bassist, but the two men insisted it was for a private game of basketball. 

Giggling echoed throughout the gym as Ace and Paul made their way in, searching for any kind of way to turn the lights on. Paul felt up the wall next to the door until he came across a row of switches. He flipped the first one, the room partially lighting up. He decided not to turn the rest on in case they got caught by anyone who was still potentially roaming the school. There was bound to be janitors walking around, or maybe even kids who had rebelliously stuck around after the concert.

"Alright, I’ll bite. What're we doin' here, Paulie?" Ace asked, followed by a high pitched laugh. Paul didn't know now that he thought about it. He honestly just wanted an excuse to get away from the other guys. Sneaking around the empty school seemed like a good idea at the time Paul had thought of it, but now that they were actually there, there was really nothing to do.

"See any basketballs?" He asked.

"Negatory." Beer bottle in hand, Ace stumbled around the large room in search for anything remotely fun or interesting. Even if he didn't find anything, the lead guitarist was drunk; he was _already_ having fun. Paul had drank some beer, too, but it was starting to wear off.

He sighed, slumping down onto the bleachers. "Well, this sucks." 

"Aw, don't be a sourpuss. Anythin's better than bein' back at the hotel with fuckin' Grandpa Gene." Ace cackled before tripping and practically falling onto Paul's lap. With some help, he sat back up and threw his arm around the rhythm guitarist. "He's prolly forcin' Peter to play scrabble or some other boring sober shit. _Poor bastard_...Anywhere’s better than there."

Paul scooted closer to Ace, enjoying the celestial’s slender arm holding him tight. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol loosening him up or just nerves, but he suddenly felt very comfortable being touchy with the lead guitarist. He was usually able to control himself. 

Paul lay his head on Ace's shoulder as they sat there in silence, relishing his body heat. It was the beginning of October, and the temperature in Michigan was quickly dropping. The heating in the gym hadn't even been turned on yet, and Paul could feel himself shivering. He huddled closer, wrapping an arm around Ace's waist. Maybe it was time to come clean to his bandmate. They'd known each other for almost two years now, and there was no denying there was chemistry between them. There was no denying Paul turned into a giggling schoolgirl in Ace's presence, and there was no way it had gone unnoticed for so long. The weird looks he got from Gene, the awkward laughs from Peter...He couldn't stop himself from blushing whenever Ace spoke to him, or admiring him onstage when they played gigs. He guessed the only reason Ace hadn't noticed was because he was wasted half the time.

He looked up at the lead guitarist, still nuzzled against his neck. He smelled like booze, but there was also his usual cologne Paul loved and the strawberry shampoo he had introduced Ace to. All of his favourite scents came from Ace, and they all brought an instant smile to his face.

The two men made eye contact, "What?" Ace giggled, noticing Paul's grin. 

"Nothin'. You're just really pretty..." Paul immediately regretted those words, but they were both drunk; Ace would probably just brush it off. 

"Well, that makes two of us." Ace finished off what was left of his beer, placing the empty bottle on the floor. Paul licked his lips. This was going surprisingly well. 

"Can I tell you something?" He sat up and turned to face Ace, straddling the bleachers. 

"Sure." 

Paul thought before he spoke this time. The Starchild was deathly afraid of rejection; he wouldn't be able to handle it if Ace turned him down. Maybe he shouldn't tell him...But if he didn’t, he’d spend the rest of his life wondering 'what if'.

_Now or never._

"...I really like you." Paul looked down, unable to look his crush in the face. He didn't want to see his expression; he was probably horrified.

Ace giggled, "Aw. I like you, too, Paulie."

"No, you don't understand...I _like_ you...Like...I think I'm falling for you..." Who was he kidding; he _knew_ he was falling for him. Paul had never felt so anxious in all his 23 years. His heart was pounding so hard he could practically hear it. He knew rejection was right around the corner, especially after it took Ace so long to answer. At that moment, part of him wanted to just get up and run out after confessing such a huge thing. 

He looked up, watching Ace think. That couldn't be good if he had to think about his response. At least they were alone. At least there would be no witnesses to Ace making a fool out of him.

"I feel the same way." Ace finally answered, turning his head and smiling warmly at the rhythm guitarist. 

 _"...You do?"_ Paul gaped, his head spinning. 

"Yeah...Guess I hid it well, huh?" 

Paul's face lit up.  _Was this really happening?_ Usually he'd pinch himself to see if he'd wake up, but he didn't want to look stupid in front of his dream man.

"So, ya gonna kiss me or what?" Ace let out a squeaky chuckle.

Paul hoped it wasn't the booze talking, because he really _did_ have feelings for Ace, and he really _did_ want to kiss him. If Ace didn't feel the same way the next day when he was sober, Paul would be devastated. He could never talk or show his face to Ace ever again. 

Hesitant and nervous, Paul scooted along the bleachers and leaned in. Ace turned his head, his eyes half-lidded and astral, his lips parted. Paul couldn't believe how beautiful the Spaceman was, how perfect he was compared to him. He had no physical flaws whatsoever. Ace didn't even know about Paul's missing ear that he kept hidden behind his hair 24/7. He dreaded the day Ace would accidentally catch a glimpse of it and think he was a monster. _"Stanley the one-eared monster"..._  

Ace placed a hand on the side of the lead singer's face, softly stroking his cheek as their lips finally made contact. Ace's lips were a little rough, especially compared to those of the rhythm guitarist who regularly applied chapstick and gloss to keep them smooth and kissable for the ladies, but Paul didn't mind. He'd wanted to kiss his bandmate for so long; even if it felt like sand paper he wouldn't care.

Ace pulled away slightly and licked Paul's upper lip with the tip of his tongue, "Mm. Cherry. I like it. Did you do that just for me, curly?"

Paul hadn't, but not wanting to spoil the moment, he bit his bottom lip and looked into Ace's eyes, dreamily, " _Just_ for you, baby."

Ace forced their lips back together in a more passionate kiss. He tugged Paul on to his lap so he was straddling him, his hands clutching at the Starchild's long curly hair.

" _Ace..._ " Paul moaned, their groins rubbing together as their touching became more intense. His tongue made its way into Ace's mouth, tasting the beer he'd just finished a few minutes earlier.

" _Paulie_..." Ace's hands traveled up Paul's shirt, his cold fingertips against his skin making Paul gasp. He was wearing a tight black floral shirt with bell bottoms, a brown leather jacket, and platform boots, giving him an uncannily feminine look. He'd topped it off with a denim newsboy cap. Ace had warned him earlier that day, "Careful, Paulie, you look an awful lot like Cher; Gene might make a pass at ya.", but Paul just laughed the comment off. He was just glad he looked like Cher and not Sonny.

"What do you think Gene-o would say if he could see us now?" Ace giggled, attempting to catch his breath.

"I don't givva fuck." Paul answered, bluntly. _To hell with Gene._

The lead guitarist smiled up at him, stroking his cheek. Whether Paul thought so or not, he was _stunning_. Those dark brown eyes and big pouty lips were the first things Ace noticed about Paul when they met. He was incredibly sexy, and his quirky fashion sense only made Ace love and want him more. "At least if we get caught they'll think you're a chick."

"Shut up." Paul laughed, playfully smacking Ace's chest. "At least I don't think I'm an alien..."

"I _am_ an alien." Ace insisted. "One by one I kills 'em." 

Paul chuckled, "You're so weird..." A lot of the time he had no idea what the celestial was talking about, especially when he spoke in gibberish and his made up languages. At first it kind of freaked Paul out, but now he thought it was the most adorable thing. "Tell me, do they have pretty girls on Jendal?" 

"Nah...I find female earthlings much more appealing. Like you."

"For the last time, I am _not_ a female, asshole!" The guitarists laughed as Paul smacked Ace some more, their hysterics echoing through the gym. 

"You're so beautiful when you smile, Paulie." Ace watched Paul's cheeks turn red as he looked away, embarrassed. "Look at me." Paul forced himself to make eye contact with the lead guitarist. Ace said nothing as he admired him, placing his hand under Paul's shirt again, softly caressing his skin.

"I'm so cold..." 

"Well, let's warm you up then, hah? C'mere." Ace pulled Paul into another sloppy kiss, his hand yanking the zipper to his jeans down. Getting the picture, Paul did the same with his. Unsurprisingly, Ace had been going commando, his dick immediately springing out of his pants. Paul moaned when he released his own, it accidentally pressing against Ace's. Without wasting another minute, Ace grabbed both his and Paul's dick in the same hand and started pumping them together.

Paul gasped loudly, "Oh, Ace. _Fuck_." 

"Ya like that, Paulie?" 

Paul bit his lip and nodded, closing his eyes. This _definitely_ wasn't a dream; he would've woken up by now.

"Ya gonna make me do all the work while you sit there lookin' pretty?" Ace giggled, his voice shaky. He quickened his pace as Paul leaned down to continue their kiss, both of their precum on his hand. 

Paul moaned into Ace's mouth, a warm sensation filling up the bottom of his belly as Ace's other hand reached around to grab Paul's ass. He noticed he was the only one making noise, disappointed that Ace wasn't letting his enjoyment show. All he could hear was that familiar slapping noise.  _Was he doing something wrong?_ Maybe the celestial had a weakness...

Paul bit the lead guitarist's bottom lip before pulling away, Ace still jacking them both off. He wanted to take some clothes off but it was just too cold. Instead, he pulled up Ace's shirt and began to lick circles around his nipple, hoping that would get some sort of reaction or noise out of him. 

"A-ah..." Ace's mouth opened slightly, adding pressure to his hand thrusts. "Oh, girlie, you drive me crazy..." Delighted by Ace's response, Paul moved his mouth upward to the Spaceman's neck, licking and sucking in an attempt to leave marks, marks that would tell the world Ace belonged to _him_.

Ace lifted his head, granting Paul better access, "Almost there, Paulie..." He breathed heavily as Paul wrapped his hand around his, encouraging him to go faster and press harder. Paul kissed his way up Ace's neck back to his mouth, his climax building up. 

 _"Baby!"_ Paul called out, Ace bucking up underneath him, both of the men speeding up in excitement. He could feel himself start to lose control, sad that within a few seconds, this would all be over. With one last loud feminine moan, Paul came into his and Ace's hands. He watched as Ace desperately tugged at his own cock, his eyes locked on the rhythm guitarist, mouth open. He was so gorgeous, and Paul was so in love with him.

 _"FUCK!"_ Ace yelped, squeezing his eyes shut and coming into his hand. He collapsed against the bleachers behind him, his chest rising and falling quickly. Paul ran his finger around the tip of Ace's dick and put it in his mouth, sucking the fluid off. Ace smiled at him, panting, "Dirty girl."

After sitting there a while, admiring each other and planting more soft kisses on each other's lips, the guitarists finally got up, ready to leave. "Shall we go back to the hotel for round 2, m'lady?" Ace giggled.

"Sounds like a plan." Paul wondered if they'd go all the way, _hoped_ they'd go all the way. Now that he knew they both felt the same way, there was nothing holding Paul back. No more poorly attempting to keep his crush a secret.

As they walked through the dark hallway, Paul interlaced his fingers in Ace's, swinging their arms as they walked like high school sweethearts. He lay his head on the older man's shoulder and smiled.


End file.
